El toque de una Mujer
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Dios ayude a los tontos que se metan con sus chicos. Kunoichi Centric.


**~Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto ©. Y el fic pertenece a _**Mistress of Sarcasm**_**; **yo _sólo __**traduzco**_.  
**~Notas de Mistress of Sarcasm:** Sentía que escribía y esto salió, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**El toque de una mujer**

* * *

.******  
**

Sakura nunca ha amado a alguien tan profundamente como ama a Sasuke y a Naruto.

Ella es débil y frágil, y no es nada parecida a como una kunoichi debería verse: yendo alrededor de la aldea en ropas verdes, largas botas y apretadas redes en torno a sus perfectas curvas.

Ella está asustada, es insegura y no es como las otras chicas que conoce, nada valiente como la ruda Tenten, con sus cien mil dagas escondidas debajo de su blusa rosa y su sonrisa cálida; nada como los esfuerzos de la fuerte Hinata, que se tuerce y da giros en jaulas de chakra y luz, forzándose a sí misma a crecer, crecer, _crecer_; y especialmente nada hermosa como la atrevida Ino, de largo cabello rubio y cuerpo de infarto, e implacable poder.

Sakura no es nada comparada con ellas y teme ser nada su vida entera porque no puede girar un kunai en sus dedos, ni introducir chakra a través del corazón de alguien y tampoco puede forzar su mente hasta el cuerpo de alguien más y controlarlo como una marioneta.

Sakura es nadie comparada con cualquiera.

Pero ella también romperá ese molde si sus compañeros la necesitan.

En medio del bosque, con su amado y su amigo tendidos detrás suyo y su primer enfrentamiento real con la muerte frente a ella, Sakura desliza un kunai entre el cabello que llevaba años dejando crecer y se reta a dar lo mejor de sí misma.

Ella olvida su debilidad y su inseguridad, y también lo que se siente ser una don nadie.

Porque esa gente quiere herir a sus compañeros, quieren llevarse a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto muy lejos de ella; y que se desate el infierno o algo peor porque ella peleará y _morirá_ para protegerlos.

Y en el corazón del bosque, con cabellos rosados dispersándose a los cuatro vientos y ojos verdes tan duros como diamantes, Sakura aprende fortaleza, y el trío del Sonido aprende lo que significa desafiar a una kunoichi.

* * *

.

Ino ha amado a Shikamaru y a Choji su vida entera.

Ellos han sido amigos desde antes que puedan recordar, desde antes de los kunais, shurikens o el ninjutsu; desde antes que la memoria y el tiempo mismos. Desde que Ino puede recordar, ellos siempre han estado allí, calmados, gentiles, y molestándola, desafiándola, retándola, haciéndola, cambiándola.

Shikamaru siempre mira las nubes y Chouji siempre come papitas, e Ino siempre los regaña a ambos: por su pereza, por sus hábitos alimenticios, y ellos siempre la llaman mandona y regañona; y Shikamaru siempre le dice que se calle porque Choji es demasiado amable para aquellas palabras tan duras.

E Ino ama sus bromas; ama sus conversaciones de nunca acabar, donde nadie interrumpe a nadie, y que ellos siempre terminan con un despliegue de insultos que no significan nada, donde las palabras de cariño están escondidas bajo sarcasmos.

Pero más que nada, ella ama como funcionan juntos cuando más lo necesitan, es tan sencillo y perfecto como si hubieran sido hechos exactamente para complementarse.

Algunos días a Ino le gusta pensar que es así.

Así que cuando Shikamaru y Choji fueron en búsqueda del chico al que Ino le dio su corazón, ella se sentó impaciente y alerta en su ventana, porque ellos se habían ido y ella se había quedado sola por primera vez desde que puede recordar. No estaba Shikamaru para llamar perezoso y tampoco Choji para que ella llamara gordo. Y tampoco estaba Shikamaru para decirle mandona o Choji para ofenderse de su comentario. Y lo peor de todo, Shikamaru no le diría que se callara cuando en realidad significaba que dejara de fastidiar y disfrutara de su tiempo juntos, y Choji no le ofrecería papitas que significan que les gustaba estar juntos.

Y cuando Choji fue internado en el hospital, débil y delgado, pero _victorioso_, el agarre de Ino en su kunai casi traspasó a la mitad.

Shikamaru la encontró después, entrenando hasta no poder respirar, porque ella estaría muerta antes de permitir que cualquiera de ellos se fueran otra vez sin ella.

* * *

.

Tenten no sabía qué era el amor, o lo que realmente significaba antes de conocer a Lee y Neji.

Ella ni siquiera los conocía tan bien antes de que fueran puestos juntos en el equipo 13.

El Novato del año, algún Hyuuga que alguna vez le pidió que le enseñara su postura de lanzamiento y luego ignoró su consejo; y el peor estudiante de su año, un chico sobre entusiasta y ruidoso que tenía problemas incluso son el más simple jutsu.

Ella no pensaba mucho en ellos, ni siquiera en su entrenamiento hasta su primera misión.

Ella estaba arrojando su kunai, tirando su shuriken y sus armas con tal fuerza y concentración que no notó el leve flujo de chakra del enemigo a su espalda. Neji gritó una advertencia y sonó tan genuinamente asustado que Tenten se giró para quedar frente a frente con un kunai apuntándola a ella.

Su vida parpadeó y ella torpemente decidió que morir ahí era una perdida, y fue cuando el verde invadió su visión y ella fue empujada hacia un lado.

Lee patinó a su lado, con su brazo sangrando, y Neji atacó con un puño cubierto en chakra en el torso del hombre con fuerza aterradora.

Cuando Tenten finalmente encontró el coraje para preguntarle a Lee porque había hecho algo tan estúpido, él simplemente le sonrió diciéndole que ella era su compañera, y que él no deseaba perderla tan fácilmente.

Tenten, que no sabía más que de cuchillas, sangre y fuerza, encontró difícil de entenderlo, pero cuando finalmente en su casa cuando encontró que su vida realmente _significaba_ algo para Neji y Lee, el mundo volvió a su eje, y Tenten afiló todas sus armas para la siguiente misión.

Ella mataría a un ninja antes de que una piedrecilla golpeara a sus compañeros.

Ella acercándose y deslizando el kunai por el cuello de su oponente; el entumecimiento de su propio cuerpo es roto por la mano de Neji en su hombro y los ojos serios de Lee.

-No permitiré que les hagan daño.

* * *

.

Hinata nunca entendió el amor antes de que fuera colocada en el equipo con Kiba y Shino.

La idea del amor del clan Hyuuga es perversa, oscura y retorcida al punto de que sería irreconocible para cualquier persona de fuera del clan. Es acerca de honor y de poder, de fuerza y vínculos de sangre; y no hay lugar en el clan Hyuuga para la suavidad y ternura; el amor que todo el mundo conoce. Porque el clan Hyuuga no tiene paciencia para el fracaso, ni tiempo para la debilidad, ni comprensión para aceptar a alguien por lo que es.

La primera vez que Kiba invitó a sus compañeros a su casa para cenar, Hinata se quedó en shock por la franqueza en la mesa y la calidez que irradiaba de la casa. Hana mofándose de su hermano y haciendo ruidosas bromas acompañadas de risas y risas, hasta que Tsume ofrece el guiso más caliente y picante mientras que Hinata descubre que le gusta. Hay perros dispersos por todos lados, desde pequeños cachorros hasta el más grande, la imponente bestia que Kiba llama Korumaru, todos saltando alrededor de la mesa, rogando por alimentos o echados cerca mirándolos con ojos de águila.

La casa de los Aburame es calmada, con una pizca zumbidos de en el patio. Pero siempre hay alguna clase de música sonando cuando Shino los lleva a su casa, y les enseña a Kiba y Hinata los bailes de los mayores. Ellos bailan vals alrededor de la sala, con los muebles contra las paredes y el desteñido tapete oriental a sus pies. Shino hace pequeños pasteles y tartas de frutas, y Hinata le roba las recetas porque ama sus pies.

Con sus compañeros, Hinata de repente no se siente tan solitaria, o perdida, o patética, porque la risa de Kiba es estrepitosa, temeraria y buena, y Shino nunca dice nada cruel; y ella se siente tranquila con ellos, segura y cálida, y perfectamente ella.

Hinata aprende de Kiba que una cena puede ser ruidosa, chillona y divertida. Un tiempo en familia para hablar, sonreír, unirse, y comer en abundancia comida tibia que se desliza por su garganta. Ella aprende de Shino que el tiempo libre se puede pasar riendo, girando en curiosos movimientos y sosteniendo la mano de alguien al tiempo que la música acelera; y que caer no significa fallar.

Después de una falla particular en una misión, Hinata pasa la noche en la casa del clan Aburame, porque ellos no preguntan y ella no está lista para hablar aún. Sus manos están en carne viva y rosas por el Jyuuken que ella consiguió hace cinco horas, sobre la mujer que estuvo apunto de apuñalar a Kiba. Ella dejó escapar al objetivo que perseguían... pero ¿qué significaría eso si ella no se hubiera movido, si Kiba hubiera muerto?

Ella se enrosca en la cama en la habitación de huéspedes y mira su mano, las palabras duras del concejo y la mirada decepcionada de su padre haciendo eco en su mente. Pero Kiba está vivo, y la invitará a cenar una vez más, y la palabra 'fallo' no parecerá más una condena.

* * *

.

Una kunoichi es incluida por cada equipo de tres hombres, eso dicta la ley del Nidame Hokage.

Esa ley existe por una razón.

No era porque ella podía tener más afinidad al ninjutsu médico, o porque tuviera un mejor control de chakra. Tampoco porque ella probablemente sobresaliera en el genjutsu.

Una kunoichi es incluida por cada equipo de tres hombres porque el Nidaime entendía, quizás mejor que cualquier otro hombre, la forma de trabajar de la mente femenina.

Él vio a su cuñada acabar con un campo entero de enemigos para proteger a su hermano.

Él vio a su prima diezmar a cuatro hombres que la doblaban en fuerza para resguardar a su pequeño hijo.

Él vio a su propia esposa levantarse y luchar, a pesar de la sangre escapando de sus heridas mortales, en defensa de su hogar.

Nidaime Hokage era un hombre inteligente.

Él hizo obligatorio que hubiera una kunoichi por cada equipo de tres hombres.

Él lo hizo porque sabía que nada puede derrotar a una mujer cuando hay alguien a quién ella ama en medio.

* * *

Especialmente si esa mujer, es una kunoichi.

* * *

.

**Notas de D. Vanish Hime:** Bueno este fic me encantó desde el principio, me pareció muy acertado y quise compartirlo con ustedes. Cualquier error que noten favor de avisar.

Recuerden que esta historia NO es MÍA, yo sólo TRADUZCO, es de _**Mistress of Sarcasm**_ cuyo link está en mi perfil.

¿Opiniones?

Terminado el 08 de agosto del 2012.


End file.
